dwo_zfandomcom-20200214-history
Kunlun Mountains
Kunlun Mountains is a special game mode in Dynasty Warriors Online. The basic idea is to "climb" the Kunlun Mountains. This consists of completing one section and three section stages. Basic Information *To start climbing the Kunlun Mountains you will need to go to the Peach Gardens *The Kunlun Nymph in all three areas of Peach Gardens will give you access to Mt. Kunlun Climb: Begin a new climb. Cannot select this option if you have progress. Resume: Resume from where you previously left off. You can also climb with people as long as your stage number is the same. Use Noble Visa to start climbing from a previously reached stage. *Your starting time in Kunlun will be 60 minutes total; this can be increased by finding talismans during stages (these are found in pots scatterd throughout the maps, three total per stage worth five minutes each) *At the start of any stage you can select ~ Break (Save your progress and leave Mt. Kunlun) or ~ Descend (Quit Mt. Kunlun, claiming any rewards and lose your current progress) *Rewards will depend on stages reached; for a rough idea of what your receive, simply look at the top of the screen during the stage preparation screen. *After descending you will be given coins (see Coins Section). These can be traded for items/weapons/gear. The flask wheel will also change color at the Kunlun Mountains. Example below. Stages and Areas *Stages are comprised of three areas each with a 5 minute time limit. *Stages that are a multiple of four will have just one stage with a 15 minute time limit. *The last stage is stage 9999. *Every 20 stages has a chance (roughly 5%) of being a special Nu Wa/Fu Xi stage. *Every stage after your starting stage will have a small chance of encountering a beast. You will always fight Zhuque at stage 4. *At the stage briefing, the right of the screen will display a list of Objectives & Conditions. *Each stage is the same as one battle ~ Meaning one weapon use, Temper/Elemental Durability will decrease & items used will be consumed. *Each area will have its own objective *Flasks used in the previous area will NOT be lost at the start of the next area. *If a stage is failed, the rewards received will be diminished, but not all lost! Maps The image below shows the location of the pots in each map(excluding beast map). This is useful if you need to know where the pots are for talismans. ~Image here~ Nu Wa and Fu Xi stages Once every 20 stages(20, 40, 60, etc), you will have a small chance(about 5%) to face or complete objectives for Nu Wa or Fu Xi. Nu Wa and Fu Xi missions are rare. You will have to look for specific objectives to see if the stage has a chance of being a special stage. At the start of a special stage either Nu Wa or Fu Xi will talk to you and explain what they want you to do. Use this time to Flask, As the task given are not easy. Not seeing the Objectives/Conditions you like? No problem! Select Break '''then head back to the Kunlun Nymph and select Resume. This will "Re-Roll" (change) the Objectives/Conditions. This can be done as many times as you like, until you are happy with the conditions. Didn't get a Special Stage? No worries ~ If you D/C during the stage and at the Kunlun Nymph select '''Resume, you will keep your progress. The Objectives & Conditions for the stage will also be reset. Things to look for! Variant A. ~ Defeat Opposing General *Objective ~ Defeat Opposing General, as only Objective (If any additional you may STILL get a Special Stage) *Conditions ~ Mission Faliure if Allied General is Defeated (100% Chance will get a Special Stage with this Condition) Variant B. ~ Defeat/Capture X amount within the Time Limit. *Objective ~ Can consisit of any combination of the following ~ Capture Bases, Defeat Troops, Defeat Unrivaled Generals. (If an Objective other then these Appears it is Highly Unlikely '''going to be a Special Stage.) *Conditions ~ Looking for as many '''N/A '''as possible. no '''N/A is very unlikely you will get a Special Stage. So what will Nu Wa/Fu Xi ask me to do? Variant A *Defeat Nu Wa or Fu Xi (If Nu Wa is talking then you will have to defeat Fu Xi & Vice Versa) Variant B *Defeat X amount of Enemies in 3 Minutes (either 300 ~ 350 ~ 400 K.Os) *Capture X amount of Bases in 5 Minutes (either 4 ~ 5 ~ 6 Bases) *Defeat ALL Officers (Should always be 4) *Find Nu Wa or Fu XI (If Nu Wa is talking then you will have to defeat Fu Xi & Vice Versa) I messed up! What do I do? Not to worry. If you fail to complete the task in time, it's not all over right away. *Defeat X amount ~ K.O Count will reset to 0 and the three minutes will start again. *Capture Bases ~ Bases will return to red. (If, however, you're in a base and say 3/4 towers are destroyed, or 90/100 troops are killed, they will stay destroyed/dead) *Defeat all Officers ~ Any dead will return to life, any life taken from ones still alive won't be restored. You will only fail a Special Stage if the Time Limit of the stage reaches 0. This will also mean your climb up Mt. Kunlun is over, and rewards you have gained so far will be diminished. So what do I get for my troubles? So you completed a special stage. Well, depending on who gave you the task you will gain a mystical fabric ~ NOTE: To claim the fabric you MUST descend. If you continue to Climb and Fail, You WILL lose any rewards gained during the climb, including fabrics. Mystical Cloths Come in 4 Levels 0 ~ 1 ~ 2 ~ 3, Each Level of Cloth can be Used to make a different level of Gear. The + you get is random depending on the Level of the Cloth you get. It is ALWAYS 100% Success rate. *Nu Wa/Fu Xi Cloth ~ Can be used to make 0 to +2 Gear *Nu Wa/Fu Xi Cloth +1 ~ Can be used to make 0 to +5 Gear *Nu Wa/Fu Xi Cloth +2 ~ Can be used to make +3 to +7 Gear *Nu Wa/Fu Xi Cloth +3 ~ Can be used to make +4 to +8 Gear For the gear sets, please visit either the sewing page, or the pages that include these sets. Fu Xi Female ~ Fu Xi Male ~ Nu Wa Female ~ Nu Wa Male Legendary Beasts These mythical creatures appear on any stage after stage 2, or any stage after your starting stage. Zhuque will always appear on stage 4 for the English server. The following beasts can appear at the Kunlun Mountains': ' Qing Long the Blue Dragon' '~ of the East (Element Lightning) Zhuque the Vermillion Bird '''~ of the South (Element Fire) '''Baihu the White Tiger ~ of the West (Element Vorpal) Xuanwu the Black Tortoise Snake ~ of the North (Element Ice) more information at a later date... Old Coins Table at a later date. These can be obtained by the Kunlun Mountains. Some of the coins are melee drops and such. Scoring Scoring has changed slightly with the addition of the title bonus Scoring: basics +1 - KO +1 - Per flask used (does not count for attX2, defX2, or max speed). For example, if you upgrade attack and it is in the 3rd slot, you will get 3 points. Advance counts as 7 points (7th slot). +3 - Find a Talisman +5 - Take a base +8 - Take supply base +10 - 300 KOs +20 - 500 KOs +40 - 1,000 KOs +50 - Sub-section completion -100 - Take wrong base -10 - Withdraw There is also a stage bonus. For stage 1 it is 1 point. For all other stages it is Stage/2 rounded down (For example stage 25 would be 25/2=12.5, 12.5 rounded down is 12). Scoring: Title Bonus The following are additions to the scoring system Kunlun score increase by 1%: Additional 1 point for every 100 points gained for the STAGE Kunlun score increase by 2%: Additional 2 points for every 100 points gained for the STAGE